<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Covert Overkill by Poker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202544">Covert Overkill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker/pseuds/Poker'>Poker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fluff, For All Of Them, Humor, Its Triple Threat, M/M, Romance, They’re all about the drama, Toppat Traitor AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker/pseuds/Poker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which every member of Triple Threat is a Toppat spy. Yeah. They were surprised too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin &amp; Ellie Rose &amp; Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Covert Overkill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You ever see that Spider-Man meme?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry joined at the very end of Terrence’s reign and it was luck alone that prevented him from leaving. Even the adrenaline rush couldn’t get him onboard with the chief’s schemes.</p><p>Then one of the communications guys had approached him about working solo, in an information gathering capacity and Henry was sold. The airship was nice and all, but the boss? </p><p>Nope.</p><p>And so Henry of the Toppats became Henry Stickmin, thief extraordinaire.</p><p>Nobody noticed the files he’d steal along with jewels, or how many of those stolen jewels were mysteriously transferred to the Toppat clan.</p><p>It worked for him. Up until the government kidnapped him for their own mission. Henry had to fight to keep his face straight the entire time as they fed him their mission statement.</p><p>The first thing he did when he landed on the ship was call Burt while faking technical difficulties with one of his devices. Pretty smooth sailing from there, they’d already been tipped off about a government infiltration. Henry just swiped the already prepared files and traded them for a pardon.</p><p>And as a bonus, he eventually managed to slip into a covert ops role! Even more information to be had.</p><p>Pretty much the only part he regretted was Charles. He liked Charles. He was pretty sure that in another world, he’d choose Charles over the Toppats, if they had more time together.</p><p>But a Toppat spy and a Government pilot were never going to work.</p>
<hr/><p>Charles was relatively new to being a Toppat!</p><p>He had been scouted in his flying boot camp. Charles had been getting in trouble everyday for the crazy maneuvers he’d perform when in the air. The instructors just didn’t understand the rush of adrenaline that he craved. </p><p>He was confused and worried when one of the upper level instructors called him to their office, locking it down as soon as he entered.</p><p>“I’m gonna tell you now, kid. You’re no good for government work.” The instructor said, leaning across their desk.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Charles said. Were they going to kick him out of boot camp? “But sir, I want to be a pilot.”</p><p>“I said, you’re no good for government work.” The instructor said. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t do other kinds of work. Work that is more appreciative of your style.”</p><p>“I’m listening.” Charles said. He knew it was terrible. He should be offering to do better, to listen to everyone’s advice, all for one more chance. But right now, he was crushed under the criticism of all the instructors from camp and wanted to listen.</p><p>“There’s a criminal organization.” The instructor began. “Called the Toppats. If you join, I’ll vouch for you to stay and coach you to behave like what everyone wants from you. And in return, you’ll be a mole in the government. But you’ll keep flying.”</p><p>Charles was very tired. All he had ever wanted was to fly, the rush of being in the air.</p><p>“Okay.” He said.</p><p>With the Toppat instructor, he got through the rest of boot camp with flying colors and landed snuggly in a covert ops job. Good flying. </p><p>But the best flying of all happened on his days off, when Charles traded his military jacket for a top hat and role as the getaway driver. Up in the air, doing crazy maneuvers, it was hard to feel bad for indirectly betraying Galeforce and the rest.</p><p>They wouldn’t like him as much if they knew the real him. Even if Charles the daredevil was still the same person as Charles the loyal sweetheart.</p><p>Still didn’t get rid of the sting when he realized he fell in love with one of his teammates.</p>
<hr/><p>Contrary to the later rumors, Ellie only became a Toppat member during her visit to the Wall.</p><p>As much as the prison tried to prevent it, the inmates still organized themselves into gangs. Solo inmates? Tended to be at the bottom of the pecking order.</p><p>And Ellie did not like the idea of that.</p><p>Anytime anyone tried to hit her, she hit back harder. Anytime someone tried to steal what was hers, she stole it back with interest.</p><p>After the first month, Ellie had spent half of it in solitary and was enjoying the wary quiet.</p><p>Her last trip to solitary had her coming back to a new cell mate. Ellie looked them over as she was shoved in, unmoving when the door slammed shut with a loud clang of metal.</p><p>“You’ve been causing quite the stir.” The Toppat gang member told her. “You’re going to get jumped if you keep going like this.”</p><p>“I’ll get jumped if I don't.” Ellie said. She stalked over to her thin cot, refusing to show her nerves as she sat down.</p><p>“True.” The Toppat member said quietly. “It’d be much easier if you had allies to have your back.”</p><p>“Yeah? Who?” Ellie said. She wasn’t stupid. She knew the kind of offer the Toppat was making. The question was whether it was worth it to take the offer.</p><p>“As a Toppat, we stick together.” The member said. “We’ll have your back.”</p><p>It was a tempting offer. The Toppats were good. No one messed with them, even with the great equality of prison at play. “What’s the catch?” Ellie said. The offer was too good.</p><p>“If you join, it’ll be long term.” They said. “Even if you escape, you’ll be expected to stay with the Toppat. And treated like a deserter if you don’t.”</p><p>And Toppats could be brutal on deserters.</p><p>It was risky. Ellie was very much a woman who liked her freedom. But she also liked getting some more sleep at night, and even the possibility of long term employment when she busted out of here.</p><p>“You got yourself a deal.” Ellie said.</p><p>The covert ops position came later, when Ellie met Henry in the middle of their cell transfers. Both of them were being moved to the cells that were only one step above solitary. And neither planned on staying for that move.</p><p>Ellie even had enough time to swing by and trip the cells for the rest of the gang members. </p><p>The escape went off without a hitch, and so did the government mission she had to do afterwards. She liked covert ops.</p><p>Except for the part that had her sitting through the drama of her teammates pining for each other.</p><p>What happened to just talking about it?</p>
<hr/><p>It was pretty telling that the moment Henry received the news that he was being reassigned, his first thought was <i>I should confess to Charles before I go.</i></p><p>“The boss says it should happen on that next mission of yours.” Burt said. “He wants you back to work on the orbital station project.”</p><p>“Alright then.” Henry said. “I’ll start making preparations.”</p><p>Burt nodded, clicking off the video call. Short and uncaring, just how the guy always operates. Henry buried his face in his hands.</p><p>See, he knew it was coming. The next mission? Preventing the orbital station launch. If Henry jumped ship in a big way then, he could stop the government from interfering with the launch. </p><p>It made sense. It did.</p><p>Henry just didn’t want to leave his friends behind. Didn’t want to see the look on their faces when he revealed himself as a traitor.</p><p>Henry took a deep breath, pushing away from his desk. First things first. Get his affairs in order.</p><p>Which meant finally confessing to Charles. Charles would hate him more for it, but Henry wanted him to know.</p><p>He ended up cornering Charles in his room. The pilot was working on paperwork that was hastily shoved aside when he saw Henry.</p><p>“Hey Henry! What can I do for you?”</p><p>Henry cleared his throat, shifting from one foot to another. This was hard, even with the knowledge that he’d be leaving soon if it went wrong.</p><p>“I think I’m in love with you.” Henry said softly.</p><p>“Really?” Charles said. His face went soft, his smile sweet. “Because I think I feel the same way about you.”</p><p>The only thing better than hugging Charles, Henry reflected, was kissing him. He broke away, sitting on top of the desk. His position gave him a few more inches on Charles. And let him see when the pilot’s face fell.</p><p>Charles winced. “There’s something we should talk about.”</p><p>Henry flinched. Here it came. The ‘I can’t date you because you were a criminal’ talk. He braced for impact.</p><p>“I really shouldn’t tell you this.” Charles said. “But I feel so bad about hiding it! Especially if we’re dating so I’m hoping you understand. I’m a Toppat spy.”</p><p>“Henry?”</p><p>“Henry, why are you laughing so hard?”</p>
<hr/><p>“So let me get this straight.” Ellie said. “We’re all Toppat spies. Who have literally been dancing around each other for months to hide it when we didn’t have to.”</p><p>Henry nodded, his face still red from his laughing fit. He leaned against Charles for support and the pilot put one arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer.</p><p>“That’s what it seems like.” Charles said. Ellie pressed a hand against her face while the two looked at each other, still starstruck with love.</p><p>“I'm just gonna assume I would have been looped in.” Ellie said. “Instead of finding out because I walked in on you guys by accident and you blurted out the reason why Henry was having a laughing fit.”</p><p>“That seems right.” Henry said. “I trust you.”</p><p>“Same! It’s a good thing I swept our rooms for bugs though.” Charles said. “I do not want my cover blown!”</p><p>“Ditto.” Ellie said, fist bumping him. They both looked at Henry who was fidgeting with Charles’ sleeve.</p><p>He coughed slightly. <i>”I confessed because I’m being transferred back.”</i> Henry signed. <i>”I’ll reveal myself during the orbital station mission. Just got the command. Wanted Charles to know before I go.”</i></p><p>“Aw, thank you!” Charles paused. “Wait, what?”</p><p>“Makes sense.” Ellie said, stealing the brain cell back. “It’s easier to blow an operative’s cover and use them as a distraction to slow down the government especially because Charles and I got promoted to the same role.”</p><p>“Well, why isn’t it me then? Or you?” Charles said, folding his arms. Henry giggles at the cute frown he had on.</p><p>“You’re the closest to the general so still too useful.” Ellie said. “And I’m not as trusted as Henry would be. Wouldn’t have the same impact. That’s the facts.”</p><p>“I don’t like those facts.” Charlie said. Henry kisses his cheek.</p><p>“We’ll still be able to call.” Henry said. “And it won’t be for forever.”</p><p>“It feels like it though.” Charles said, taking Henry’s hand in his own. “I just got to confess to you! You think the chief could wait a bit longer. You should call a lot.”</p><p>“As much as I can. And more than that.”</p><p>“C’mon lovebirds.” Ellie said, leaning back. “I’ve got to make my report soon. And then we can start planning how to make this reveal the most dramatic reveal ever. I’m talking enough to make soap operas jealous.”</p><p>“Can’t we just give our report together?” Charles said. “Because I have to give mine in a few hours and that way we’ll have more planning time.”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>The look on Burt’s face when the video call opened to them all crammed in the frame? Priceless.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hit the button.” Ellie yelled. She was hanging from the helicopter skid, having been thrown there when the building rocked under an explosion. Charles watched from his seat in the cockpit, trying to divide his attention in three places at once.</p><p>“I won’t be doing that.” Henry said. “For you see, I am a Toppat at heart.”</p><p>A gasp. Charles’ eyes glistened with tears. </p><p>“Traitor!” Ellie screamed. She pulled herself into the helicopter. “What about everything we’ve been through?”</p><p>“Attention. The Rocket will be launching in five minutes.”</p><p>“Means nothing.” Henry said. He pulled a gun out of his jacket. “Do you think you can make it to the controls in this building before the rocket launches?”</p><p>“I hate you!” Ellie howled. Charles never said a word, eyes on Henry before he turned the helicopter away to flee. “Charles! Go back!”</p><p>“I can’t!” He said. His voice was tortured. Charles fumbled blindly for his headset. “We’ve had to retreat sir. Henry’s gone traitor and is guarding the controls.”</p><p>“Get back safe.” Galeforce said. “And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I’m sorry too, sir.” Charles said. His voice hitched in the middle of the sentence. “I’m sorry too.”</p><p>The headset clicked. A soft buzzing filled the cabin. The rest of Triple Threat flew back in silence, both of them shell shocked.</p><p>Or at least. That’s what the helicopter was broadcasting if anyone checked in.</p><p>Ellie was the first to break down laughing. Charles tried his best to smother his giggles, hoping to blame his unsteady flying on the sudden betrayal.</p><p>It had taken so much set up. Planting information that the building had the launch controls so only they and a small force were sent in to focus on that specific place. The bombs. Ellie’s convenient flip out of the building which meant Charles had to do a risky maneuver so she could hold on to the skids.</p><p>“That was the greatest thing we’ve ever done.” Ellie said, wheezing. “Oh god. But next time, I want to yell ‘nooooo’ like in Star Wars.”</p><p>“I was trying so hard not to laugh.” Charles said.  It was why he hadn’t done any lines himself. “Do you think we can arrange a run in so I can confess how I loved him and he betrayed that?”</p><p>“Yes.” Ellie said. She was holding her stomach. “It was just so good. I’m gonna text Henry, make sure he’s getting settled in.”</p><p>“Tell him I love him.” Charles said.</p><p>“Ugh, no, keep that on your own phones! Gross.” Ellie said.</p><p>“It’s true though!”</p><p> </p><p>Henry watched as the ground slipped away below him. His phone buzzed, and he picked it up to check.</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Ells: You did a great job. Needs about ten times more drama next time. Government seems clear. Charles says he loves you.</b>
</p><p>Henry smiled. It felt good to be on the same side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! I might do a follow up to this eventually, to flesh it out a little. Please leave kudos/bookmark/and especially reviews! I love hearing your thoughts.</p><p>Timeline is a little changed. They had a few months before the orbital station was finished and the raid began.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>